Silver Shaman
by LordApollo-SunKing
Summary: This is Silver Chains of Blood ties revised. Gin 'Silver' Black is was raised in Sattellite. A loner, she spends her time modifying her D-wheel and making sure the tragedy that befell her best friend never happens again. Until that letter arrives.


Whoo its ADownUpADownUpBlue here, well B.R.W.A formerly. I kinda started a Soul Eater fanfic and neglected 'Silver Chains of blood ties'. Frankly I always though that name was a bit of a mouthful, so I changed it. If you've been to my profile already, you'll know why I've got a new account. If not, just pop on over there when you're done here.

I'm revising this story and changing it completely as I post each new chapter. I visited LuCarly's writing tips thing on live journal, and have decided to go back and make Silver/Elaine (well Gin now) less Mary sue like. So with her powers will come with an unexpected cost, and she becomes a bit of an angsty bitch and eventually an anti-hero.

**Prologue**

Sitting in her hospital bed, propped up against the pillows, Aki Fudo held her new born daughter in her arms.

"Gin," she cooed. The baby started giggling and waving its arms about. Aki smiled. She heard a familiar chuckle and looked up to see a small smile tugging at her husband's lips.

"She's beautiful," said Aki.

"Indeed she is," Yusei bent over to plant a kiss on his daughter's head, then his wife's lips. At that moment Aki's expression of contentedness turned to one of fear.

"What are we going to do, Yusei?" He frowned, uncertain. They were playing a particularly dangerous game. They had been warned by Bomber about a year ago that they should divorce as the union of two Signers would spell disaster for the world. Obviously they had ignored him, but in the nine months Aki had been pregnant, all the Signers had been on edge.

"I'm not sure, but she can't stay here, this city has seen enough trouble as it is without another Signer/ Dark Signer war starting," he hesitated, "or perhaps something worse. I dread to think it, but about what Bomber said…" he trailed off, his gaze shifting to the window, but his vision extended further than that. Past the light rain drumming persistently against the glass pane, the scenic trees decorating the hospital grounds, the tops of which could be seen from this floor. Beyond the shining buildings of Neo Domino, to the newer, white structures of-

"The Satellite," he murmured. Aki turned her head, not quite having heard him. She raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The Satellite," Yusei repeated, louder. Aki's eyes widened slightly.

"But before that," Yusei continued, "Bomber said he knew a kid called the 'Crimson Binder' or something right? That he was the only thing that could minimise the power of the Crimson Shaman, which apparently Gin is," he concluded. Aki pondered it for a few moments, before finally nodding her head slowly.

Gin was used to being second best. After all, her name meant 'Silver' and silver medals were given out to second place winners. What she wasn't used to was being bullied because of it.

On her back was a tattoo or a birthmark as her mother had put it, of a circular red dragon with a keyhole in the centre. In school that day the children of the satellite had been showing them off. One boy had a blob that vaguely resembled a skull, which everyone thought was amazing. Gin couldn't have cared, but she particularly hated this boy. An arrogant, cocky jerk, he was. So, even though her mother had warned her not to, she had pulled the back of her shirt up over her shoulders, revealing her 'birthmark'. At first they had all gasped in fascination, until the annoying boy pointed out that it was 'a pretty freaky lookin' birthmark' and naturally with him being Mr. Popular, everyone had to agree.

And thus, she became ridiculed because of her mark and bullied. She had no friends to call her own, and became braded an outcast. But she liked it better this way. Nobody to annoy her, to waste her time with meaningless petty chatter. Patience may be a virtue, but it was one Gin or 'Silver as she came to be called, feared she would never posses. Without friends to have to entertain, she had plenty of time to spend on her D-Wheel and although she was still underage and unlicensed, that didn't stop her going out on her 'Rust Bucket' as she had fondly come to call it.

It was clear she would have been asked to dinner by many boys, only for the fact she was so strange to everyone around her. She had raven hair streaked with magenta; one half of witch was spiked up naturally in a crab-like formation. The other, a fringe covering almost the whole right side of her face, which reached down to her collarbone. Her almond shaped sapphire eyes captured the image of the crystalline ocean and preserved it seemingly forever. Her usual attire consisted of ripped jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, short sleeved tan cloth jacket that ended at the base of her ribcage, black fingerless gloves and beat-up converse, black in colour. The shirt was tight fitting, teasing the men too cowardly to approach her. She would laugh at their discomfort as they each tried to push their friend's forward.

There was a young girl's shrill scream. Silver's head snapped up from where she was working on her D-Wheel. She swiftly disconnected all the wires linking it to the laptop on her desk. Expertly revving the engine and running alongside it while it built up speed, she hopped onto it and sped off, in the direction of the scream.

She arrived on the scene, hopping of her D-Wheel and let it skid to a stop. She grabbed the duel disk and secured it on her wrist. She took in the scene in front of her. A little girl, seven maybe, was attempting to reclaim a card out of the grasp of two older boys' hands, as they passed it back and forth, wagging it teasingly just out of her reach. Well, they had been until Silver came along. Now all three were staring at her, gobsmacked.

"What's going on here?" Silver questioned the two boys sternly. They would be her age she guessed.

"Nothing that concerns you, shortie," one replied. He was heavyset in comparison to the other boy, and he was currently in possession of the card. Silver glared. Her height was a touchy subject.

"Just for that, I'm going to kick both yer* asses harder than I need to," she growled tersely.

"You and what army?" the other boy asked. He whistled through his nose whenever he spoke, which Silver found very irritating. Instead of growling, however, as she usually would when she was irritated, she grinned maliciously and said:

"So glad you asked," Silver responded, pulling a card from her deck. She placed the monster on her duel disk, and a black tiger with red fangs, claws, spikes and gems embedded along his sides materialised in front of them. The tiger roared, and attacked the heavyset boy. He dropped the card and ran. The tiger than turned to the shorter boy, who stained his pants before tailing his companion. The tiger disappeared as Silver removed it from the duel disk and put it back in the deck. The little girl stared in amazement. She was curious as to how the older girl had made to monster come without even turning her duel disk on.

Silver said nothing as she bent to pick the card up. Petit Dragon. She handed the card to the girl.

"Keep this card safe. It will be your one true friend when you have none."

Silver returned her duel disk to her D-Wheel, revved the engine and left without another word.

Yay! Revised! Please review.

* This is a reference to Shura from Blue Exorcist. She keeps saying Yer instead of your and its kind of grown on me. Silver will continue to use it but if you guys don't like it them she won't.

I think I kept the idea of Silver being ruthless in her duelling, while not having to write an actual duel. They are so hard. I'm better at doing them not writing them . I plan to make longer chapters than I have in any story, but not so long as to make you guys bored. I'll update as much as I can, but I have my Junior Cert exam this year (for those of you who don't know what that is, well we start secondary school when were are 12/13 and stay for 5 or 6 years (4th year is optional in most cases) in 3rd and 6th year we have the Junior Cert and Leaving Cert respectively) and I may not have much time to do anything but study. Boooooooooooooooooooooring.


End file.
